Raised benches simulating a step have been used for exercise, such as cardiovascular training. For example, a raised bench or other such flat platform has been used in performing repetitive stepping exercises. Step exercise programs have been designed to utilize the entire stepping surface, length and width, of a raised bench. For example, users are instructed to step onto and off of the raised bench repeatedly during an exercise session, often in different directions across the upper surface of the bench.
The difficulty of a stepping exercise program further can be increased by raising the height of the bench. Detachable risers have been developed for use in altering the height of the raised bench, such as during different phases of an exercise program. In order to provide for greater customization, the detachable risers can be of varying height or can be combined. However, matched risers are employed to ensure that the top surface of the raised bench remains level. Thus, a broad, level stepping surface is provided for the user.
Machines also have been developed for performing leg strengthening exercises, such as squats. The machines typically have a padded surface that contacts the user's shoulders and/or back. Further, resistance can be selectively provided through a weight stack or individual weights secured to the machine. The machines also include a level platform on which a user can stand.